skyrimfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Thieves Guild (Cech zlodějů)
Pokud máte dlouhé prsty a zálibu v cinkání zlatých mincí, pak byste měli zauvažovat o malém výletu do Riften'''u. Toto nejjižnější Skyrimské město proslulo právě tím, že se v něm skrývá Cech zlodějů, instituce, jejíž existence je veřejným tajemstvím. Poslední dobou sice nezažívá zrovna nejlepší časy, ovšem je samozřejmě zrovna na vás, abyste ji uvedli zpět na výsluní... Tedy, to asi pro zloděje nebude ideální místo, ale víte, jak to myslím. Questy A Chance Arrangement Není samozřejmě zrovna snadné gildu najít, mnohem pravděpodobněji si ona najde vás - stačí se přes den nachomítnout na riftenské tržiště, najde si vás zde Brynjolf, který vám nabídne snadnou příležistost k vydělání nějakých těch mincí. Chce po vás, abyste, zatímco on zabaví všechny obchodující, ukradli ze stánku argoninana jménem '''Madesi prsten - psten se nachází v truhličce pod pultíkem, a dělí vás od něj dva zámky. Až jej nepozorovaně zíksáte, musíte jej strčit do kapsy jednomu dunmerskému obchodníkovi, který strká nos, kam by neměl - jmenuje se Brand-Shei, a bude stát u beden naproti Brynjolfovi. To vám přináší naprosto ideální příležitost - schovejte se za bedny, aby vás nikod neviděl, a poté dunmerovi přidejte do invetnáře prsten (funguje to stejně, jako byste mu vybírali kapsy, musíte se plížit a zmáčknout E). Následně vám Brynjolf zaplatí sto zlatých a zadá vám dlaší úkol. Taking care of Business Pokud chcete vydělat nějaké další cehctáky, máte se prý porozhlédnout v kanálech (Ratway) pod Riftenem po podniku Ragged Flagon. Vchod do stok anleznete v podstatě přímo pod třžištěm, jen se musíte dostat na úroveň vodní hladiny. Samotné stoky nejsou nějak velké, a jedinou přkážkou je trojice banditů, přes které se musíte dostat. V samotném baru pak znovu promluvte s Brynjolfem, který vás požádá, zda byste nevybrali nějaké obnosy, které cechu dluží určití obyvatelé Riftenu. Jsou celkem tři, a pokud jej prokecáte pořádně, prozradí vám Bronjolf také tipy, jak bytse se dlužníkům mohli dostat na kobylku. Kreeva: Tahle argoninaka vlastní riftenskou hospodu ovšem prvně si musíte promluvi s jejím nápadníkem jménem Talen- Jei, který se nachází v té samé hodpodě. V rozhovoru vám prozradí něco o Kreevině rodině, a když se jí následně zmíníte, že něco víte, dluh vám zaplatí. Bersi Honey-Hand: Riftenský obchodník nezaplatí, dokud mu nepohorzíte poněkud názorněji. V jeho obchodě vytaste vaši zbraň a rozmlaťte dwemerskou urnu, která stojí za oknem přímo naproti obchoníka. Po tom, co se rozletí, Bersi zaplatí. Haelga: Tato žena vlastní riftenskou ubytovnu. Po tom, co vejdete dovnitř, se pusťte po pravé straně za roh, zde najdete sošku dibely, nenápadně ji ukradněte a jděte si s Haelgou promluvit. Vraťte se do cechu, kde vás slavnostně přijmou. Loud and Clear Čeká vás řádná vloupačka, proto doporučuji zaběhnout k Tonilii pro nové brnění (Neprodávat! Budete jej potřebovat k finálnímu questu) a pár paklíčů, a zeptat se Vex, jak se nejlépe do sídla vašeho zájmu dostat. Poté tedy opusťte Riften a vydejte se k ostrovu uprostřed jezera, u kterého město stojí - ostrov je střežen žoldáky, které sice můžete zabít, ovšem vzhledem k tmou, že jde o zlodějský cech, popíšu zde plíživější postup. Nejprve se vydejte na severní stranu ostrova, kde hledejte vchod do kanálu - vypadá jako menší studna, a není hlídaný. V kanálech vás čeká pár krys a něco kořisti (kořisti je všeobecně v baráku víc než dost, a navíc se z většiny neoznačuje jako kradená), a vývhod u zandího vchodu do samotné rezidence. Ta sestává ze dvou pater, obě jsou střežená, ovšem při troše opatrnosti není problém se strážným vyhnout. Vydejte se do sklepa, kde naleznete sedícího strážného, kterého se mi bohužel nějak nepovedlo obejít, tudíž je jej nejspíše nutno nezlodějšky zabít. Hned naproti němu je pak sejf, ve kterém naleznete žádané dokumenty. V patře můžete v pokoji majitele najít zlatou sošku včely, kteroou následně můžete střelit Delvinovi a která skončí vystavená v cechovní hale. Kategorie:Návod